


Aller Anfang ist schwer

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: War jetzt etwa alles schon wieder vorbei?





	Aller Anfang ist schwer

**Author's Note:**

> Aller Anfang ist schwer - und aller guten Dinge sind drei. ;-) Im März 2016 hatte ich die Geschichte schon einmal als Zweiteiler und unter dem Titel „Allein” gepostet. Aber ich war damit, vor allem mit dem Ende, so unzufrieden, dass ich sie wieder gelöscht habe. Eine etwas überarbeitete Version habe ich in meinem [Rumpelkeller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848218/chapters/26772825#workskin) gepostet. Aber eigentlich finde ich die Geschichte etwas zu schade für den Rumpelkeller, daher hab' ich sie mir ein drittes Mal vorgenommen. Ich habe nun einen kleinen One-Shot draus gemacht, und den neuen Titel finde ich viiiel besser. 
> 
> Ich wurde beim Überarbeiten ein bisschen schwermütig ... seufz. Ich finde ja, dass meine alten Tatort-Geschichten so einen speziellen Charme hatten, den meine neueren Geschichten irgendwie nicht mehr haben. Nicht, dass die alten Sachen besonders gut geschrieben waren, das nicht, aber da war irgendwie halt so ein ... Charme. Empfinde ich zumindest so, wenn ich meine alten und neueren Geschichten miteinander vergleiche.
> 
> Wie auch immer, ich hoffe, irgendjemand hat ein bisschen Freude mit dieser überarbeiteten Version. ♥

Thiel stieß innerlich einen lauten Seufzer aus. Eigentlich hatte er sich nach einem langen und anstrengenden Arbeitstag auf einen gemütlichen Abend zu zweit vor dem Fernseher gefreut. Tja, aber ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich zu früh gefreut. Schon seit er nach Hause gekommen war, war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen irgendwie ein bisschen angespannt, und ständig bekamen sie sich wegen irgendwelcher Kleinigkeiten in die Haare. Er war genervt. Er hatte heute doch echt genug Stress gehabt, er wollte jetzt einfach nur noch abschalten, mit Boerne kuscheln und fernsehen. War das denn echt zu viel verlangt?

„Ich würde es so gerne einmal von dir hören“, fing Boerne nun auch noch wieder mit dem leidigen Thema an.

„Boerne, hör auf, mich unter Druck zu setzen.“

„ _Das_ setzt dich unter Druck?“ Boerne lachte kurz bitter auf. „Dass ich gerne ein einziges Mal von dir hören würde, dass du mich liebst?“

Ach Mann. Diese Diskussion hatten sie schon ein paar Mal geführt. Tatsächlich hatte er es Boerne bisher noch nie gesagt. Er hatte ihm noch nie gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. So wichtig fand er das halt nicht, der andere wusste doch nun wirklich auch so, dass er ihn gerne hatte, zeigte er ihm doch ständig. Na ja, außerdem fiel es ihm zugegebenermaßen irgendwie einfach schwer, das auszusprechen.  
Boerne war da ganz anders als er, sagte ihm die drei Worte oft einfach mal so zwischendurch, morgens nach dem Aufwachen, wenn er ihn von der Arbeit abholte, abends, wenn sie zusammen im Bett lagen, und in vielen anderen Situationen.  
Und er fand das ja auch immer sehr schön, natürlich fand er das schön, und er gab Boerne dann meistens schnell einen Kuss, bevor er mit einem anderem Thema anfing.  
„Können wir uns denn jetzt nicht einfach einen gemütlichen Abend machen? Gleich fängt der Krimi an.“ Er schaltete kurzerhand den Fernseher ein.

„Aber mir ist es wichtig, dass wir darüber reden, Frank.“

„Ich hab' jetzt aber keine Lust dazu.“ 

„Aha, du hast keine Lust dazu.“ Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nö, hab' ich nicht.“ Demonstrativ guckte er auf den Bildschirm. 

„Frank, ich fühle mich von dir manchmal nicht richtig ernst genommen, weißt du das?“

„Wieso das denn?“

„Nun ja, jetzt gerade möchte ich zum Beispiel mit dir reden und du ... guckst dir stattdessen lieber einen blöden Film an.“ Boerne senkte ein wenig die Stimme. „So ist es öfter.“

„Mann, Boerne, übertreib' doch nicht so.“

„Ich übertreibe?“

„Ja ... Komm, pass auf, wir reden nachher in Ruhe, okay?“

„Ich sag es ja, der blöde Film ist dir wichtiger, als dass wir miteinander reden. Das ... verletzt mich.“

Schließlich schaltete er den Fernseher wieder ab, und schleuderte die Fernbedienung davon. „Mein Gott, Boerne, sei doch nicht so eine ...“ Er biss sich schnell auf die Unterlippe.

Boerne kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was wolltest du da gerade sagen?“

„Gar nichts. Also, lass uns jetzt reden. Der Fernseher ist ja nun aus, wie du siehst.“

„Was wolltest du eben sagen, Frank?“

„Nichts!“

„Nun sag schon.“

Na gut, der würde ja doch nicht locker lassen. „Herrgott, dass du nicht so eine Mimose sein sollst!“

„Eine Mimose“, wiederholte Boerne leise. „Gut zu wissen, wie du denkst.“

„So ... so denk ich doch eigentlich gar nicht. Mach' jetzt bitte kein Drama draus.“ Statt es dabei zu belassen, setzte er noch einen drauf. Weil er einfach nur tierisch genervt war. „Immer machst du aus allem gleich ein riesiges Drama.“

„Aha.“ Boerne sah ihn ernst an; sehr ernst. „Frank, weißt du, was ich mich in letzter Zeit schon einige Male gefragt habe?“

„Mann, was denn?“

„Ob du mich wirklich ... liebst.“

„Boah, Boerne, was soll das denn jetzt? Nur weil ich dir nicht ständig zusäusel, dass ich dich ... lieb habe, zweifelst du gleich daran?“

Boerne lachte schon wieder bitter auf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht deswegen.“ 

„Boerne, was ist denn heute mit dir los?“, fragte er, anstatt weiter auf das Thema einzugehen. „Können wir uns denn jetzt nicht einfach einen schönen Abend zusammen machen?“

„Wir drehen uns gerade im Kreis, Frank.“

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Mann, Boerne. Du ... du nervst.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Boerne antwortete. „Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich jetzt ... gehe. Ich bin nämlich auch langsam genervt.“

„Dann hau doch ab!“, grollte er drauflos, gleich darauf tat ihm sein barscher Ton schon wieder leid. Er hatte Boerne gar nicht so anpflaumen wollen. Er war nur einfach so müde und kaputt von seinem Arbeitstag, und Boerne diskutierte die ganze Zeit. Könnte doch eigentlich alles so schön und einfach sein, warum war es das denn nicht?

„Weißt du was? Das mache ich jetzt auch!“, brüllte Boerne und sprang auf. 

Na ja, der würde sich schon gleich wieder beruhigen und zu ihm zurück auf die Couch kommen. Vielleicht könnten sie dann endlich in Ruhe zusammen den Krimi gucken. Wobei sie den Anfang ja nun eh verpasst hatten.

Aber Boerne kam nicht zurück, sondern fing an, seine persönlichen Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Allzu viele waren es ja nicht. Sie wohnten noch nicht zusammen, damit wollten sie lieber noch eine Weile warten. War ja auch noch recht frisch mit ihnen.  
Ihm wurde allmählich ganz schön flau im Magen. Boerne meinte das doch nicht am Ende wirklich ernst und wollte jetzt gehen? Und warum raffte der denn seine ganzen Sachen zusammen? Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Boerne mit _gehen_ gemeint hatte, dass er in seine Wohnung verschwinden wollte. Boerne wollte doch aber nicht etwa ... ganz gehen? Nicht nur in seine Wohnung, sondern auch aus ihrer Beziehung verschwinden? Wollte Boerne ihn etwa verlassen? Wars das jetzt etwa schon mit ihnen? Nach knapp über drei Monaten? War jetzt etwa alles schon wieder vorbei?

„Also, ich geh dann mal.“

„Du ... du gehst?“

„Ja.“ 

„Okay“, brachte er nur leise heraus.

„Möchtest du mir vielleicht noch irgendwas sagen?“

_Bitte geh' nicht! Bitte bleib' bei mir!_ „Nein.“

„Okay, dann ... machs' gut, Frank.“ Boerne drehte sich um und ging. 

Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu, und er zuckte kurz zusammen. Boerne war tatsächlich gegangen. Wie betäubt blieb er regungslos sitzen, und geriet ins Grübeln.  
Hatte Boerne recht, nahm er ihn wirklich manchmal nicht richtig ernst? Na ja, konnte schon sein. Boerne steigerte sich öfter mal wegen Belanglosigkeiten rein, regte sich über Dinge auf, die ihm absolut unwichtig erschienen. Aber für Boerne waren sie eben wichtig.  
Er sollte seinen Freund ernster nehmen. Und vielleicht sollte er ihm doch mal ab und zu mal sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Verdammt, er liebte ihn doch so sehr.  
Ein Kloß wuchs in seiner Kehle, wurde immer größer und unangenehmer. Was, wenn es jetzt zu spät war, und Boerne tatsächlich _für immer_ gegangen war?  
Er sollte mit Boerne reden, sofort. Scheiße, aber er traute sich irgendwie einfach nicht, bei ihm zu klingeln oder ihn anzurufen. Stattdessen stand er auf, duschte schnell, und verschwand dann traurig ins Bett. Er stellte fest, dass die Bettwäsche nach Boerne roch, und drückte den Kopf fest ins Kissen. Dann heulte er hemmungslos los. 

_Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!_ Hoffentlich war es das nun nicht wirklich schon gewesen, hoffentlich würde Boerne ihn nicht verlassen, hoffentlich würde sich das alles wieder einrenken. Er hatte ja von Anfang an gewusst, dass das nicht einfach werden würde mit ihnen, weil sie halt so unterschiedlich waren, und beide hatten ja bereits eine gescheiterte Ehe hinter sich. Aber er hatte gedacht, dass sie es schaffen könnten, weil sie sich doch so lieb hatten, und er sich ein Leben ohne Boerne überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Schon seit Jahren konnte er das nicht mehr, und seit sie sich endlich getraut hatten, einen Schritt weiterzugehen, seit sie zusammen waren, erst recht nicht mehr. Also ... sie waren doch noch zusammen, oder?

_„Meinst du, das mit Boerne und mir kann klappen, Vaddern?“_

_„Na klar, Junge.“_

Auch Nadeshda hatte ihm mehrmals gut zugeredet, wenn ihm wieder einmal Zweifel gekommen waren. Sie waren noch zusammen und das mit ihnen konnte klappen. Oder etwa doch nicht?  
Ach Scheiße! Scheiße, hätte er doch nur ab und zu ... Oh. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. War das gerade die Tür gewesen?

„Frank?“

Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Boerne! Was machte der denn jetzt hier? „Was ... was willst du denn noch hier?“, fragte er leise, den Kopf noch immer gegen das Kissen gepresst.

„Ich habe meine Zahnpasta vergessen.“ Boernes Stimme kam langsam näher. „Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht schon schläfst, und wollte dich nicht wecken, deswegen bin ich mit dem Schlüssel reingekommen.“

„Und ... warum bist du nicht wieder gegangen, nachdem du die Zahnpasta hattest?“

„Ich habe dich ... weinen gehört.“ Er spürte, wie sich Boerne zu ihm aufs Bett setzte. „Da wollte ich doch nicht einfach wieder abhauen. Wenn es dir aber lieber ist, dass ich jetzt gehe, dann ...“

„Nein“, unterbrach er ihn. Er setzte sich auf, schaute Boerne ins Gesicht, und er wollte so viel sagen, aber ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte, wie so oft eben. Er schloss vorsichtig seine Arme um Boerne und presste seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter. „Ich liebe dich so sehr“, flüsterte er schließlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte Boerne zurück, und legte die rechte Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Frank, du zitterst ja.“

Boernes liebevolle Reaktion sorgte dafür, dass ihm schon wieder die Tränen kamen. Er schämte sich zwar tierisch dafür, dass er sich vor Boerne so gehen ließ, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. 

Boerne sagte nichts, und streichelte ihm behutsam über den Rücken.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah Boerne an. „Es tut mir so leid, Karl-Friedrich.“

„Was tut dir leid?“ 

„Dass ich dich vorhin nicht richtig ernst genommen habe. Ich ... ich war einfach so müde vom Tag und wollte nur noch entspannen.“ Er holte kurz Luft. „Aber ich hätte dich trotzdem nicht so abwürgen dürfen, und auf keinen Fall hätte ich dich als Mimose bezeichnen sollen. Es tut mir leid.“ Sein Boerne war keine Mimose, nein, auf keinen Fall, und das hätte ihm niemals raus rutschen sollen. Es tat ihm so leid, dass er Boerne gekränkt hatte.

„Mir tut es auch leid, Frank.“

„Was denn?“, fragte er erstaunt.

„Dass ich gegangen bin.“ Boerne seufzte leise. „Das wollte ich ja eigentlich gar nicht, aber ich war einfach so schrecklich wütend, und fühlte mich irgendwie ... hilflos.“

„Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt?“

„Bleibst du oder gehst du wieder?“ Er hatte ein bisschen Angst vor der Antwort, aber er wollte es wissen. Als Boerne nicht gleich antwortete, wurde er immer nervöser.

„Ich bleibe bei dir.“ Boerne linker Mundwinkel zuckte ein winziges Stück nach oben. „Also ... vorausgesetzt, dass du das auch willst.“

„Natürlich will ich das, du Blödmann!“ Tausend Steine fielen ihm vom Herzen. Boerne würde bei ihm bleiben, und Boerne würde ihn nicht verlassen.  
Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass jetzt nicht alles wieder gut war, und dass sie in den nächsten Tagen mal dringend ein langes Gespräch führen sollten, aber dennoch war er unglaublich erleichtert, dass Boerne wieder bei ihm war.

Boerne legte seine Arme um ihn, und er schmiegte sich etwas stärker gegen ihn. Einige Minuten verharrten sie in dieser Stellung.  
 

„Frank, lässt du mich mal kurz aufstehen?“

„Wieso?“

„Ich will nochmal kurz rüber in meine Wohnung, meinen Schlafanzug holen.“

„Aber ... du kommst doch dann gleich wieder, oder?“

Boerne lachte leise gegen seinen Mund und gab ihm ein kleines Küsschen. „Versprochen.“

„Okay.“ Etwas widerwillig löste er sich von Boerne, legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen, er war so schrecklich müde. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht einschlafen. Nicht bevor Boerne wieder bei ihm war.

Wenige Minuten später war Boerne zurück und legte sich zu ihm, und er kuschelte sich sofort wieder in seine Arme.

„Lass mich nie mehr los“, flüsterte er.

Boerne lachte leise. „Frank, jetzt bin ich aber wirklich erstaunt!“

„Erstaunt?“

„Nun ja, anscheinend wirst du jetzt plötzlich zum Romantiker“, spottete Boerne sanft, und zog ihn gleichzeitig noch ein wenig dichter an sich. 

Er lachte ebenfalls leise. „Könnte schon sein, wer weiß.“ Erleichtert und glücklich schloss er wieder seine Augen, und dämmerte langsam in den Schlaf rüber.


End file.
